Sideffects and Outcomes
by wolfsbane00010
Summary: Naruto and Gaara think they might have a pill to help them control the demon's inside of them. But soon they find out about some interesting side-effects and their even more interesting out-comes. One-shot request from xXNightQueenXx


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom HEarts, but I have my plan set up to bring Zexion back to life and make him eternally grateful so he will be MINE!!!!!!!(ect.) Such a smexy emo...**

**Ok, so I am back. I went to a super awesome camp and I LOVED IT! I even found yaoi buddies! Why am I telling you all this? Because I got a request for a one-shot from one of my friends, now known as xXNightQueenXx. She asked me to make her a GaaraxNAruto one-shot and has since taken up to calling me her yaoi slave because I'm willing to write this stuff for her :_( Oh well, I digress. Anyways, it's a good excersize for my next big project on torchwood. (Read into it on my profile) NOW TO THE STORY!!! I stole a bit of this out of a conversation I had with **

**This takes place after he returns but before Gaara is kidnapped by Deidara and Sasori, it's complicated!**

NAruto sat patiently in the hospital at Sunagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Sands. Currently he was in just his orange pants, his shirt long having been discarded so he could be analyzed' or some other medical mumbo-jumbo that the blond didn't even try to understand. Sitting next to him was Gaara of the Dessert, his shirt off as well.

He had originally come when Kazekage Gaara had sent a message that said that they were developing a new pill that would allow them to better control and use the Bijuu's chakra inside of them. So NAruto had rushed over here (with permission of course) Accompanied by Neji and Shikamaru. Neither of them were allowed in the hospital, they were both staying in a specialy set up room while Naruto had been escorted to the Kazekage's special room in the building. It was a white room with all sorts of medical equipment in case Gaara should ever be gravely injured, though with the Shukaku inside him that was extremely unlikely.

Naruto and Gaara had taken the supposed pill when the Doctor had been called away. He wouldn't be back for a while and if anything were to go wrong they were supposed to push a small button which would call the nurses. But for a while they had felt pretty much the same.

"Sooo..." Naruto said, trying to start a conversations. "How have things been?" While he was talking his eyes drifted down the Red-head's front, extremely pale skin masked a series of well-defined muscles, not overly buff but just right. Eventually his gaze lured his sight to the other's ass, all sorts of naughty idea's going through his head. It was only a few seconds later when he embarrisingly turned his head, realizing the red-head was watching Naruto's actions.

"Fine, but rather lonely. There are very few people willing to befriend a Junchurikki." Naruto and Gaara had alwas felt a degree of trust and kinship between them because of the Bijuu locked inside them. They had secretly kept in contact while Naruto was training, and were great friends to say the least.

"Well, you win some you..." suddenly Naruto clenched up, a deep pain suddenly coursing through his body starting at his stomach.

"What..." Suddenly Gaara was clenching his head, the same pain moving through him. "AHH!"

The two ninja were on the floor, not able to move even though the pain subsided. After about ten minutes the two finally got the strength to move and sat up, their backs to each other. "Are you all right Naruto?" Gaara asked, his body soon returning to normal. Suddenly he felt somethin touch his shoulder, it felt...fuzzy?

He turned and was now staring at Naruto, nine orange tails had appeared, and his norma ears replaced by elongated fox ears. "Naruto..."

"What?" The blonde turned and saw the Kazakage had a single blonde-ish tail and small ears pearched on the top of his head. "Gaara!" Soon the two were examining themselves, not really believing what they were seeing.

"It seems that the Bijuu's chakra took a physical form rather than normally combining with our own chakra." Gaara said, bending over and petting one of Naruto's tail. Suddenly, the blonde teen started shivering, a deep blush running across his face. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked, a hint of concern moving through his voice.

"That...felt really good." Naruto whispered, completely embaressed. Gaara smirked a bit and an idea went through his head, it was dirty and perverted, but in all fairness with a shirt-less Naruto in front of him, what else would he be able to think about? He petted one of the tails with a little more force and the blonde clenched up, something resembling a purr eminatting from deep inside his throat.

That sound, a tantilizing symphony that reverberated deep inside Gaara's being and he just couldn't hold back any longer. He leaped forward and flipped over the blonde, his tounge attacking every ounce of Naruto's open neck, his left hand carresing Naruto's back as his right immediatly began stroking and carresing the nine orange tails. NAruto continued to gasp, purr and shudder, the mere sounds enough to get his blood rushing and his body into a heated frenzy.

"G...gaara, I...OH GOD!" Naruto yelled as Gaara continued his assalt on Naruto's heated body. The two shared a deep connection, lonliness and seperation in youth and a desire to push forward, both of them seemed to be mirror images. And with just a look both of them knew exactly what to do to drive the other closer and closer to the stars of ecstacy. Naruto's hands moved and began moving his fingers through Gaara's blood red hair, his fingers brushing the two racoon ears and causing a deep and possesive growl that a semi-coherent part of Naruto's conciousness found extremely kinky.

Gaara then roughly flipped Naruto, the small shocks of pain added to the impossibly heated sensation. Gaara then quickly licked his fingers and palms, groaning a bit as he rubbed the moist hand over his own member. He could have gone on like this forever, until an animalistic mewl/growl came from his blinde counterpart and he decided to get things moving. He bent over and his arms became parellel with Naruto's, his chest rubbing sensually against Naruto's back as he slowly pushed himself inside the blonde.

There was only a second's pause until the two began a rhythm, a series of cries and swears emminating from the room. The friction created from their skin, the heat and the impossible feeling was soon to much for the young blonde as he came crying out. But even the tight feeling didn't cause Gaara's release. One of his hand's reached around and began stroking Naruto's limp member, brining it back to life.

Naruto was soon panting again, his cheeks blushing red while the rest of his body seemed flushed. The racoon-junchirikki roughly pulled out of Naruto and pulled the lithe body onto his own. Gaara laid on his back and laid Naruto on his back on top of Gaara's own stomach and re-entered him, causing him to hit a part of Naruto that made him see stars.

"Ohhh.....FUCK!" He yelled, only seconds later reaching his second climax. Gaara thrust a little more and followed his lover into the blissful abyss. After a minute he gently rolled his lover over and stared into the sky-blue orbs, their hands intertwining as they both breathed a sigh of content. Naruto's tails gently swung over and was able to cover most of the two buddies.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything all right in there? A nurse thought she heard screaming." A young woman's voice said gently. Naruto grinned and kissed Gaara's nose.

"Everything's perfectly fine." Gaara said softly, smiling.

**DONE! (finishes taking pictures of Yaoi) I hope you liked it! And a question to leave the reviews that will review (WHICH YOU COULD DO!) We have seen TV's and Ninja Equipment and Blacksmith's and Refridgerators and all different sort's of paradox's. Question is this, IN WHAT FUCKING TIME PERIOD IS NARUTO SET?!?!?! Anyway, love ya' all! And Yaoi Buddy? HUGGS! :D**

**Also, I might be looking into a beta in the future, no promises but still...something to think about if anyone is interested.**

**Your Yaoi Slave - Wolfie**


End file.
